


The Unwise and Filthy Princess

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Farting, Filth, Foul Smells, Moblin TF, Rimming, Scat, Transformation, Unaware, post-transformation, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Link wakes up to discover that the Princess has turned into a Moblin, and she's utterly unaware that she's not supposed to be filthy.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	The Unwise and Filthy Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 20.

For Link, the Hero of Hyrule, today seemed like it was going to be just another day. He had woken up and done all the duties he needed to in Faron, so all he wished for was some peace and quiet. he had earned that much after saving the entire kingdom, hadn’t he?  
  
Unfortunately for him, his day was going to turn sour quite quickly as he heard what sounded like piggish grunting and squirming right outside his door, followed by a set of knocks that echoed throughout his entire house. He could feel that something was off as he walked towards the entrance, but he also thought that hunch was just that, a hunch that was playing a trick on him.  
  
Suffice to say, as soon as he caught a whiff of a disgusting odor, he knew that something was definitely up. Nobody would dare go near civilization with a scent as powerful as the one that wafted through his windows. He could feel nature dying around him thanks to that unfathomably thick scent, and that was just how they smelled at a distance. How much worse could it be if he opened up the door?  
  
Against his better judgment, Link grabbed ahold of the door handle and slowly pulled his door open, peering between the cracks to ensure that he saw the person who was trying to enter before they saw him.  
  
He immediately shut the door closed once more as he caught the glimpse of something large, fat, and brown standing in front of his door. Not to mention when he caught a more unfiltered taste of the scent they were giving off, making his mouth taste like death as he tried to wipe it from his mind…  
  
“Link. Please. I need your help.” A feminine voice echoed from behind the door, the words seemingly filled with genuine pleas for help but the voice itself didn’t help matters at all since she sounded more like a pig that was slobbering over every word she spoke. And yet, the creature knew his name. Who was she? And why did she smell so unfathomably bad?  
  
This time, as he opened the door, Link actually held his fingers up to his nose to try and counteract the horrendously powerful scent. Just so that he could get a better look at her and understand just what had managed to creep up to his abode and ask for help like he was some kind of hero for monsters like her…  
  
Once the door was fully open, he could get a good look at the creature standing before him. She was just as tall as the place he called home, and she was so wide that there was no way she was going to fit in through that door frame without enough struggling. And that was just her basic features when you took a better look at the rest of her figure it got even worse. Warts around her breasts, a few lining her thighs with most of her crotch and ass covered in hair that was more than visible, not to mention a pair of tusks sticking out of her mouth in an almost barbaric fashion.  
  
Yet, there was something about her expression that seemed awfully familiar. A resolute and determined look in her eyes that hadn’t been affected by her humiliating visage. “You finally open up and let me in. Thank you, Link.” The brutish looking obese monster spoke up once more, and while her words were being slurred and made harder to understand by her natural drool, at least she seemed friendly enough that he didn’t have to get his sword.  
  
“Have you heard the rumors, or should I tell you…” The monster blinked, only to let out a piggish squeal as she felt her asscheeks part just enough that a visible blast of gas slipped its way out of her ass, causing her to pant and drool like a bitch in heat. All while the host of the house was forced to get a slight whiff of the deadly gas, so much so that it got through his fingers and made him feel it directly. It was so thick and filled with filth that he could feel his eyes watering, making him even more uncomfortable than he’d normally be…  
  
The monster cleared her throat. “Apologies. I’ve been cursed to act like a total slobby Moblin after what happened.” She explained, as she plainly grabbed ahold of the doorframe and forced herself inside by breaking the entire thing. “My body acts on its own when it gets frustrated. I’ll pay for a new door once this is all over.” She explained, her horrid form wobbling with every heavy step she took, especially as a bit of pus popped from one of her warts as it ran down the side of her tit…  
  
Despite the way she was acting, she didn’t seem to be bothered by any of the smells or odors that she gave off, which just made the contrast between her regal behavior and her overall offputting look even greater. He did have an idea of who she was, but he couldn’t ask since he didn’t really do that kind of thing.  
  
"..." She paused, noticing that he was being awfully quiet. "You're wondering who exactly I am, don't you?" The overgrown monster asked, prompting the young man to nod while keeping his nose covered up. "Think, Link. Who have you met before who would and could only ask for your help?" She tried to clue him in on the answer, while casually lifting one leg into the air as she let out another bout of gas from her rear.  
  
He wracked his brain while he tried to keep his nose from focusing on the stench, then it hit him. Besides the little Imp that had been helping him throughout the adventure, he had been assisted by the Princess of Hyrule herself. But, if that's who the monster was, then how had she gotten this big?  
  
"I can read your face, even when I'm like this. You've figured it out, I'm Princess Zelda." The monster said very casually as she shambled around the place, drooling instinctively as she tried to look for a bite to eat... "In my haste, I managed to earn the ire of one of the other lands' inhabitants, a Moblin if I recall correctly. As a result, I ended up in her body, and her in mine. I have no doubt she's currently ruining my good reputations, but it's only through the Triforce of Courage that I may be able to return to my natural state..."  
  
While she was explaining it all, she wasn't at all paying attention to the fact that she was starting to squat down, earning a worried gaze from the Hylian Hero. "Hm?" She muttered as she looked over her shoulder, seeing his panicked expression growing as a foul stench started slipping out from between her cheeks, one that was more potent than the gas that had been filling the room thanks to her farts. "You look puzzled, this is what I'm supposed to do, is it not?"  
  
Perhaps what had honestly happened to the Princess was something she was completely unaware of. Namely, the urges of her body. She saw them as perfectly natural and did whatever she could to satiate them. If that meant fart to release the buildup of toxicity within her gut, she'd do it. If it meant to empty out her bowels because they were filling up with waste from her unnaturally horrible diet? She wouldn't hesitate, even with somebody else in the room.  
  
Zelda let out a brief grunt as she pushed, her lack of panties utterly preventing the shit that spewed from her hole from doing anything except fall straight onto the floor in a muddy pile that immediately made the entire house smell like it was about to decompose from rot, and yet she didn't even seem bothered at all. She just took a deep breath and stretched her rigid limbs a little before she continued wandering...  
  
Link could feel himself gagging even with his face covered by his hands as he tried to retreat. He had a duty to help the princess out in whatever way he could, and he knew that he wouldn't be much use here, that much was for certain. Maybe if he could find her original body and the 'Moblin' that inhabited it, maybe then he could figure out a way to swap them back. That was what he hoped, at any rate.  
  
What he didn't expect was for her flabby body to get in his way, with her strong arm grabbing him by the neck. "Stay for a moment, Link." Her words, as calm as they were, still carried a bit of slobber from the way her tusks forced her to naturally drool. It didn't help matters when she yanked him further down towards the source of the filth, that gaping hole where the shit had been spewed from.  
  
"I need help scratching an itch, and you're the only one that can reach. Do me this favor, please?" She asked kindly yet slobbily as she didn't wait for an answer, pushing his clean face up against the ring of her dirty ass without even a moment's reprieve for the poor boy. She could feel him squirming, and she could almost imagine that she heard him scream in agony, but that didn't really matter to her. What mattered to her corrupted mind was satiating her desires. And that meant that the boy had to eat her out, that way she could get the relief she craved.  
  
Poor Link could hardly catch a break after the lumbering monster of a Princess had come into his home. First, she spread her stench all across the place, then she forced him to look at her body and observe just how ruined it was, then she forced him to get another dose of her natural scent, and now... Now she was forcing him up against the hole that he would hate most of all if he could ever muster up the emotion of hate. That wasn't something he did often...  
  
Still, he had to help her somehow. So against his better judgment, he started licking. He could feel the earthen and muddy textures of the shit that was still stuck to the insides of her cheeks, and even though it repulsed him, he kept on licking until he couldn't feel it any longer. He wisely decided not to swallow, preferring to spit it all back towards the existing pile of shit that was laying on the floor, hoping that he might figure out a way to wash the sensation, stench and taste off his tongue in the future...  
  
Unfortunately for him, Zelda's body decided that now was a perfect moment to let loose once more. She pushed him closer into the hole, forcing him to get closer acquainted with the smelly insides of her ass, but that wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part came as her stomach began to rumble, and as he began to smell and see something darker than the mess she had left on his floor.  
  
She pushed and pushed, her ass keeping his face puckered against the anal canal thanks to the weight and force both cheeks could exert. He could try and pull away, but he'd still be subject to a smelly fate. A fate that was pushing down on his face, staining his entire head brown and black as it pushed him out. He could feel every speck of shit as it collided with his face, which just made the color drain from his expression more and more...  
  
By the time Link was forced out of the hole, his skin had turned completely pale, prompting him to collapse on the floor. Which in turn meant that he was exposed to the rain of filth that poured down on him, burying him in a puddle of thick and muddy shit that served to show what a failure he had been. And how ultimately pointless it was for the Princess to act against the curse that had turned her into a disgusting monster...  
  
"Link, where's your food?" She asked with that ever regal intonation using that slobby voice of hers, completely disregarding his well-being as she continued to stink up the place without regard for anything or anybody around her. She'd never care about anything except for herself ever again, as she became a subtle slave to her own desires. A fitting fate for somebody who had mistakenly insulted a monster.  
  
Hopefully, the one who had stolen her body could pilot it better than Zelda could pilot theirs...


End file.
